1. Field of Art
The present disclosure generally pertains to the storage of data and in particular to providing cryptographic assurances of data integrity for data crossing trust boundaries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data is often exchanged between disparate systems across trust boundaries. A trust boundary represents a logical perimeter between systems that do not automatically trust data being transferred over the boundary. The data produced by one system should be immutable such that the receiving system can trust that the integrity of the data has been maintained and the data has not changed over time. As an example, banking records relating to banking transactions should be immutable because any changes to the records (e.g., by an unauthorized party) can cause account balances to be inaccurate. Thus, there is a need to be able to detect when data that should have been immutable is modified and thus its integrity cannot be verified.